Inuyasha: Sanguinem crucis
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Después de que nuestros protagonistas vencieran a Naraku, ellos parecen tener una vida calma y tranquila, algunos prometidos, otros casados y con hijos y otro a camino de tener un tipo de relación, pero un nuevo mal emigra a esas tierras y nuestros héroes, deberán enfrentar ese mal, pero no estarán solo, unos miembros de un grupo del continente europeo, aparecerán en esas tierras.
1. La alabarda y el hibshu

La alabarda y el hibshu

Sanguinem crucis, un grupo de guerreros, que se encargaban de destruir a demonios, que interrumpía la vida del ser humano en una Europa renacentista, estas personas, luchaban en forma secreta y tenia unos superiores, que ni siquiera ellos conocían, los cuales les enviaban misiones a los guerreros, las misiones eran asignada por un hombre que llamaban santo y podía visualizar el movimiento de lo divino y lo maligno.

Las afuera de una ciudad de una Europa del renacimiento, se veía un grupo de personas corriendo de un gran ser de piel negra, oreja de lobo, dos cabeza, las cuales agarraban a las personas que se encontraban y se los comían.

Parecía que el gran ser, caminaría a su ancha sobre la tierra, pero un gran animal, apareció frente de la bestia, la criatura era un gran lobo de color blanco plateado.

La bestia, trato de destrozar al animal, con sus garras, pero el animal, esquivaba los ataque de su enemigo. El lobo, escapo por el bosque, la criatura, furiosa por no atrapar al ser salvaje, lo persiguió, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

El ser de piel negra, camino con precaución y observando, lo que había a su alrededor, entonces a lo lejos miro al lobo, que lo había desafiado, con una furia enardecida, se abalanzo contra el animal, pero cuando estaba cerca del salvaje, cayo al suelo, al guíen le había preparado una trampa.

Pero para la bestia, esto no era ningún problema, solo debía saltar hacia la superficie, pero algo lo detuvo, observo que sus pies pisaba agua y no cualquier agua.

—Estas caminando, sobre agua bendita, ser del inframundo—una chica de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, cintura tipo guitarra, ojos verdes esmeralda, pelo largo que tapaba sus orejas, de color rojo, el cual tenia amarrado con una cola de caballo, vestía con un jubón aramis Rojo, pantalones cortos de color negro, en sus piernas llevaba unas grabas y unas rodilleras de metal, zapatos de cuero café claro y unos guantes de cuero cafés, traía una cruz dorada como colgante y enfundadas sobre su espalda tenia una gigantesca alabarda y un arcabuz—Por lo tanto, tus fuerza se ven disminuida.

La chica, desenfundó su arma de fuego, la cual estaba cargada y apunto hacia el ser.

—Que mis balas, llegue a su destino—la mujer, disparo.

La bala de metal, salió de la arma y surco el espacio, que había entre su punto de origen y la bestia, llegando a atravesar, uno de los ojos centrales de la criatura.

El demonio, grito de dolor al sentir la bala, la chica, en fundó su arma de fuego y salto hacia adentro del agujero, en el trayecto hacia el suelo, saco su alabarda y con la arma, atravesó uno de los cuello de la criatura, la cual cayo al suelo, muerta.

—Listo—la mujer, hizo la señal de la cruz y saco su lanza, y la enfundo, como precaución con una espada corto las demás cabeza de la criatura.

La chica, utilizó una cuerda, que había puesto anteriormente, para salir de la trampa.

Al llegar arriba, se sentó apoyada en un árbol, y cerro sus ojos, para poder descansar, el lobo, se acerco a la chica.

—Buen trabajo, Cruz—le dijo el lobo a la chica.

—Gracias, tu también existe buen trabajo, Honshu—le contesto Cruz al lobo.

En ese momento, un cuervo se paro arriba de la cabeza de la joven Cruz.

—¿Otro trabajo?—pregunto Cruz.

El cuervo, se puso frente a la chica y le dejo dos pergaminos, Cruz, tomo unos de los pergamino, lo abrió y lo leyó.

—El santo, ha visto que un mal se cierne en las tierra del lejano oriente, en la isla de Japón, un enemigo, que no debería estar en aquella tierras, es un peligro eminente, Cruz, unidad halberd, es tu deber junto con la unidad silber, ir a esa tierra, investigar y acabar con aquella fuerza—Cruz leyó el mensaje y suspiro—Odio los viajes en el mar, me mareo con facilidad.

—Japón, es mi tierra natal, hace tiempo que no iba a ese lugar—sonrió el lobo, y agrego mirando a su compañera—Te puedo, decir que tiene comida deliciosa.

—Bueno, hay que hacer el trabajo—Cruz, se levanto, desenfundó una daga y se pincho en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y con la sangre marco el segundo pergamino y se la entrego al cuervo, que salió volando.

Después de un día de descanso, en una ciudad cercana, los dos parieron se encontraron con el guía que iba a llevarlo a un puerto cercano.

Después de unos días de viaje en un carruaje, llegaron al puerto, en donde un barco de la orden , estaban esperando por ellos.

Después de la derrota del semi demonio, Naraku, el grupo que estaba formado por el demonio híbrido Inuyasha, la viajera del tempo, Kagome, el monje pervertido, Miroku, la exterminadora, Sango y el pequeño demonio zorro, Shipo, estaban haciendo su vida. Kagome, había decidido irse hacia el pasado, para esta junto con su amado Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, se casaron y han tenido muchos hijos, Shipo, se esta entrenando para ser mejor demonio.

El hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, visitaba mucho la aldea, para ver como estaba Fin, la niña que había rescatado y cuidado.

Han pasado unos 3 años de paz, en aquella tierra, la anciana, cuida de Rin y enseñaba a Kagome, lo referente a la disciplina de sacerdotisa, Rin, se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha. La principiante sacerdotisa, no había perdido el tiempo y con Inuyasha, tuvieron dos gemelos.

La época de paz, se estaba terminando para el grupo y comenzó con el descubrimiento de un samurái, que había llegado a la aldea, con herida y había pedido ayuda a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome, había recibió al hombre y lo llevo hasta el templo, para cuidarlo.

—Gracias, por cuidarme—le agradecido el samurái a la sacerdotisa

—No hay de que, estoy para ayudar—le contesto la sacerdotisa, mientras limpiaba las herida del soldado y pregunto —¿Por curiosidad, que sucedió?

—Un extraño ejercito que parecía estar hecho de…de una clase de extraña magia, todos eran esqueletos, cada uno, tenia armaduras plateadas y estaban rodeados por una luz roja, sus ojos estaban vacíos y montaban caballos negros, con ojos rojos, un extraño que parecía ser un ser gigantesco, que vestía completamente de una armadura negra, y un casco con cuernos del mismo color que su armadura, parecía ser el que comandaba aquel ejercito—le explico el samurái que agrego—Me hacer que tanto, al general, para matarlo, pero el interior de si casco parecía estar…casi vacío, si no fuera por dos ojos rojos, de color sangre, al ver esos ojos, me entro el miedo y vote mi arma, el líder de aquel ejercito de demonio, con una gran espada me causo esta cicatriz, pero no morí, me quede inconsciente, por un rato hasta que desperté y con mi ultima fuerza, llegue a esta aldea.

Se escucho, las pisadas de un caballo y un ambiente frío, cubrió la aldea.

—El…el esta aquí, viene para completar su tarea—El samurái, se volvió loco y agrego—Ese ser, esta cerca.

Kagome, trato de tranquilizar al samurái y después de lograr que se durmiera, salio afuera del templo y observo al ser que el sujeto, había descrito, la sacerdotisa, al observar a aquel ser, por un momento se quedo paralizada de miedo, pero después volvió en si.

—¿Quien eres?, ¿Que busca en este lugar?—Kagome, le exclamo deshaciéndose del miedo que tenia.

—Eres una interesante humana, una sacerdotisa según veo—se escuchó atreves del casco una voz fría y de ultratumba—Vengo por el alma del sujeto que me desafío, haste a un lado muchacha que aun no es tu tiempo.

—No me haré al lado, el esta bajo mis cuidados—Kagome, sabia lo que ese extraño ser estaba buscando—No le harás nada a este soldado.

El caballero, enojado desenfundó una espada de dos metro, la cual emitía una luz negra y con furia, se dirigió hacia Kagome, pero antes de que el jinete, acertara su primer golpe hacia la sacerdotisa, una espada del mismo tamaño de la criatura de los ojos rojos, detuvo el ataque.

Era la colmillo de acero, que portaba el demonio híbrido, Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha—Kagome, exclamo con alegría al ver al chico de ropajes rojos.

—Nadie, ataca a Kagome—el chico de ropas rojas, miro con furia al jinete.

El jinete y el caballo, desaparecieron de la vista del híbrido, y reaparecieron en el mismo sitio en donde estaban mucho antes del ataque.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres morir primero?—preguntó el sujeto de armadura negra—Cumpliré tu deseo.

Cruz, se encontraba sentada en el barco, mientras observaba observaba tierra desde su lugar, se encontraba feliz, ya que pronto llegaría a su destino, y estaba harta del barco en que iba.

—Es un bonito, paisaje, ¿cierto?— Honshu, se acerco a su compañera.

—Si, es bonito, pero me gusta más las montañas de mi tierra—le contesto Cruz a Hibshu y agregó parándose—Bueno, buscare mis cosas, ya que muy pronto llegaremos.

El barco, llego frente a un puerto. La joven Cruz y el lobo Honshu, bajaron del barco.


	2. Encuentro

Encuentro

Los sanguinem crucis, fueron creado hace 200 años, su creación se debió, al primer santo, una joven campesina del norte de lo que sería en el siglos posteriores, conocido como Alemania, ella se sintió algo rara y observo imágenes de ángeles y demonios, ella camino, hacía la iglesia de su pueblo, confesó al padre de la iglesia, lo que vio, aunque en un principio, el padre, creyó que lo que la joven veía era un episodio de posesión, se dio cuenta que esa campesina, era especial.

Cuando ella pudo decir la ubicación de un demonio, que estaba escondido como un ser humano, esto alerto al demonio, y fue atacar a la chica, que le delato, pero un extraño con armadura negra, apareció y de detuvo a ese demonio, el caballero, después de derrotar a los demonios, se puso delante de la chica y se arrodillo ante ella.

—Soy, un caballero negro, que le han concedido el don y la maldición de la mortalidad, al ser un equilibro en el mundo— El caballero, aun arrodillado le conto— Dios, me dio la visión, que usted la santa, sería la fundadora de una orden de guerreros santos, que lucharían contra los malignos.

El padre, que observo todo esto, comunico la noticia al vaticano, y se permitió la fundación del grupo sanguinem crucis, siendo la campesina la primera santa y el caballero negro, el primer guerrero, la ubicación del grupo fue en un antiguo templo de una línea desaparecida del cristianismo, el castillo de Montségur.

La joven Cruz, estaba en el muelle al lado de la chica, se encontraba su compañero Honshu.

Cruz, miro la aldea, era una pequeña aldea pescadora, con casa hecha de madera, techos planos, camino de tierra y personas vestida con yukatas, las cuales iban y venían.

— Ha, es bueno volver—Honshu, respiro hondo el aire y agregó—Hacía tiempo que no sentía este aroma.

—El aroma, es a pescado, no me agrada mucho—La joven Cruz, se tapo su nariz.

—Heres algo caprichosa, sabes Cruz, comes pescado, pero no te gusta el olor—le comentó Honshu a su compañera.

Cruz, solo lo miro, le iba a decir algo, cuando escucho como si alguien, caminase con una armadura pesada.

Cuando Cruz y Honshou, escucharon esos sonido metálicos, observaron al dueño de la armadura, era un sujeto de piel blanca, pelo rubio y corto, ojos azules oscuros, su cara era delgada y con un mentón puntiagudo, además de una barba rubia y atravesando, un ojo cerrado, por una cortada que tuvo en una batalla, traía puesto una armadura negra y una capa roja, llevaba en su espalda enfundada una espada y un escudo.

—¿Así, que ustedes son las unidades, halberd y siber?—pregunto una voz masculina.

—¿Supongo, que tu eres el cuarto caballero negro?—preguntó Honshu al sujeto.

—Exacto—le contesto el caballero negro y agregó mirando a Cruz—Es increíble, que me haya enviado una novata.

Ese comentario, hizo enfadar a la joven Cruz, que apretó sus puños, con furia y se abalanzo en contra del caballero negro, pero el ataque fue detenido, con facilidad por el caballero, con la palma de su mano, agarro el pucho derecho.

—Se ve que eres fuerte, pero en vez de desquitar tu ira conmigo novata, deberíamos encaminarnos hacía el lugar de trabajo—le comentó el caballero negro que agregó—Un diabolus, fue visto frente a un templo por la cercanía.

Cruz, aun seguía enfurecida y parecía no escuchar, lo que le había dicho el caballero, pero su furia, se deshizo, cuando escucho la voz de su lobuno compañero.

—Cruz, mejor hacer el trabajo, en vez de pelearse por tonterías—regaño Honshou a su amiga.

—Cierto— Cruz, retiro su mano y la bajo.

El caballero, también bajo su mano, y se dio cuenta que sentía un poco de dolor,

" Halberd, esconde un gran poder, como me había dicho" pensó el caballero y agregó, "Si hubiese usado su otra mano, la mano del demonio, me hubiese dolido aun más".

La pelea entre Inuyasha y el demonio, estaba en pleno progreso, ambos chocaban sus espadas, sin dar la oportunidad a su contrincante de ser el primero en acertar un golpe, Kagome, estaba asustada y temía por la vida de su amado semi demonio.

En un momento dado, Inuyasha, retorció y encontró el momento justo para lanzar un ataque.

—Kaze no Kizu (trad: Viento cortante)—Inuyasha, golpeo su espada contra el suelo y el corte, fue dirigido hacía el demonio, que no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando fue votado del caballo y su espada fue lanzada lejo.

—Bien—exclamó la sacerdotisa Kagome, con alegría, al ver como el ser oscuro, era derrotado, o eso creía.

—¿Qué te parece?—Inuyasha, sonrío con satisfacción

El demonio, el cual había sido arrastrado y había chocado en el tronco de un árbol, se rio al escuchar a Inuyasha, la risa del demonio era aterradora y profunda.

—Eres fuerte eso he de admitir, chiquillo, pero para derrotarme aun te falta eones—El demonio, se paro, como si no hubiese sido lastimado, y levanto su mano izquierda, en aquel instante su espada que se había caído, volvió a su dueño. El caballero demoniaco, apunto su espada hacía Inuyasha y dijo—Sabes a cuanto como tu ha sido atravesados, por el filo de esta espada, en esta arma corre las voluntades de millones que como tú, que pensaron en derrotarme, pero no lo han logrado y tu no eres diferente a ellos.

El caballero, ataco a su oponente, con una gran furia que casi lanzó lejos al hibrido, si no fuese porque, Inuyasha, puso tanta fuerza en protegerse con su espada.

—Eso estuvo, cerca—Kagome, estaba preocupada por la salud de su amado.

Los ruidos de la batalla, llamarón la atención del Monje Miroku y de su esposa, la exterminadora Sango, los cuales llegaron corriendo para apoyara su amigo en el combate.

—Que bueno, que vinieron chicos—Inuyasha, le dijo a sus compañeros.

—No permitiríamos, que muriese—Le contestó Sango.

—Lo mismo, que dijo ella —Le dijo Miroku,

El demonio, sonrío no importa cuantas personas fuese, el los iba a derrotar, su espada probaría cinco almas más.

—Vaya, llevas tu boomerang— le comentó Inuyasha a Sango

—Si, sabes que no puedo alejarme de mi trabajo como exterminadora, en especial cuando hay monstros cerca de mi familia—le contesto Sango al hibrido y exclamó lanzando su arma principal— Hiraikotsu.

El boomerang, salió volando en dirección al demonio, pero, el caballero maligno, pudo tomar el arma de Sango, con su mano.

—Eso es todo lo que tiene, pequeña mujer—sé burló el demonio.

Miroku, aprovecho la distracción de su enemigo para lanzarse en su contra, iba a utilizar su báculo como arma, el demonio detuvo el ataque, con la mano que tenía libre, y empujo al monje.

—Maldito—El monje, Miroku, que había caído en el suelo, se paro y observo con ojos desafiante a su oponente.

—Un hombre santo, ya veo, serás perfecto para mi espada—El demonio, alzó su arma.

—Miroku, no—exclamó Sango.

El demonio, iba acortar a Miroku, pero una flecha, atravesó el aire y la mano, del demonio, esto detuvo momentáneamente el ataque de demonio, que observo la flecha

—Un objeto sagrado, maldita sea, maldito dolor—dijo el demonio, que observo a la sacerdotisa Kagome, la cual tenía su arco y otra flecha apuntado hacía el demonio—Creo, que debí haberte matado desde el principio, sacerdotisa.

Entonces surgió otro contratiempo para el demonio, sintió como algo atravesaba su espalda.

—Una bala bendecida—El demonio, observó de donde provenía la bala y se dio cuenta que algunos centímetros atrás de él se encontraba una chica y un caballero de armadura negra, junto con un lobo— El sanguinem crucis, la orden de los santos.

—Para hay demonio, te devolveremos a tu maldita morada—El caballero negro, desenfundo su espada y se preparo para un ataque.

Kagome, observo a los recién aparecido, se preguntaba ¿quienes eran?, pero no cabía duda que no eran de Japón, pero si eran extranjeros, que hacían en esas tierras.

—Te mandare donde debe estar, maldito habitante del averno, maldito seguido del fuego castigador y eterno—la chica, tenía al demonio en la mira de su arma.

El demonio analizo a los recién llegado, un lobo, no era tan peligroso, el ha caminado entre ellos, la muchacha de la alabarda y el arcabuz, no era complicada, se notaba cierta inexperiencia, aunque se notaba en sus ojos, que la chica de la alabarda, había matado a varios de sus hermanos, aunque eran débiles, así que no era complicada, pero aquel caballero, ese tenía una gran presencia y había matado a varios como él. El demonio, tomo la opción de dejar su presa y retirarse.

—Tuvieron suerte—El demonio guardo su arma, y desapareció en forma de humo junto con su caballo.

—Maldito, vuelve aquí—Inuyasha y la joven de la alabarda, exclamaron al unísono.

Entonces Cruz e Inuyasha, se observaron durante un rato, la joven de la alabarda, había sentido una cierta esencia demoniaca en aquel sujeto de yukata roja, así que tomo su alabarda, y sin titubear fue a atacar a Inuyasha.

—No, para Cruz—Honshou, trato de apaciguar a la joven.

Cruz, no escucho a su compañero, y choco arma con Inuyasha.


End file.
